Entrenamiento paterno
by Wonderlan-Yaoi
Summary: Daichi sin duda puede llegar a ser un poco sobre protector y eso es un buen entrenamiento para cuando sea padre, y eso Suga lo sabe perfectamente.
Hola a todo el mundo, ya estoy de vacaciones y es tiempo de escribir, aunque esto es trampa ya que este fic lo hice en enero, pero por alguna razón no pude subirlo en su momento, sin embargo espero que les guste y lo disfruten, el mundo necesita más DaiSuga:

 _ **Entrenamiento paterno.**_

—Bien, bien… esto no puede ser tan malo, solo debemos asegurarnos que… ¡OH DIOS MIO, NO LO SUELTES! — grito Daichi a punto de tener un paro cardiaco al ver como Suga dejaba a un tierno bebe en el suelo del gimnasio. El pobre capitán corrió y cargo al bebe, que rio sin saber que el tipo que lo cargaba probablemente moriría en ese instante por su causa.

—Vamos Daichi, no le pasara nada, además, es mi sobrino, no tuyo—le dijo Suga quitándole al niño de los brazos. Daichi frunció el ceño y respiro hondo; no quería pensar en todos los posibles accidentes que podrían ocurrir en el gimnasio, seria letal para un bebé.

—Suga-san, ¿de quién es el bebé? — pregunto Hinata al ver al niño que reía con la cara de Kageyama, era valiente. Suga sonrió, dejo que el pequeño fuera cargado por Kageyama ante la supervisión de Daichi.

—Es hijo de una prima, me pidió que lo cuidara un rato, no tardara más de una o dos horas, así que acepte. Pero Daichi no ha dejado de vigilarlo como si fuera de vidrio— menciono mirando como Daichi le arrebataba el bebé a Kageyama bajo la excusa de que era peligroso, ya que era un idiota. Todos en el equipo observaron a Daichi, protegiendo al pequeño como si fuera suyo y mirando mal a todo aquel que quisiera cargarlo.

— ¿Qué? Un bebé es una gran responsabilidad y ninguno de ustedes es suficientemente responsable para hacerse cargo de uno, yo me encargare de él hasta que su madre vuelva— Suga suspiro, Daichi era un auténtico padre sobre protector, pero no podía culparle de nada.

—Daichi… ¿podrías darme al bebé?, es tiempo de su biberón— le dijo para calmar el ambiente tenso, Daichi miro al niño en sus brazos que reía y estiraba sus manitas hacia su cara, le sonrió.

—Claro, pero la leche tiene que estar tibia, déjame ir a la sala de profesores para calentarla— dijo entregándole al bebé y tomando un biberón con leche de la bolsa que la madre del niño le había entregado a Suga. Y salió del gimnasio. Todos miraron con asombro a Suga.

—Tiene un gran instinto paternal, ¿no creen? — comento mientras reía junto al bebe. El equipo se quedó callado, sin saber que decir exactamente, sin duda Daichi era un chico responsable.

Cuando regreso, Suga le dio el biberón al bebé y se sentó en un banca del gimnasio con el niño en brazos, esperando que terminara de comer, Daichi se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa en el rostro, ambos observando enternecidos como el pequeño comía y sin darse cuenta, Daichi ya tenía un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Suga. Cuando Hinata iba a comentar algo, Asahi lo detuvo y lo mando con Ennoshita, así hizo lo mismo con el resto, si uno se acercaba para hablar, Asahi los interceptaba y los mandaba con Ennoshita, para que les explicara la razón por la que no debían interrumpir tan bonita escena. Cuando el bebé termino, Daichi lo cargo y comenzó a palmearle la espalda con suavidad para que pudiera eructar, para al final, ponerlo a dormir en su cochecito de bebé. Unos minutos después, su madre llego.

—Koushi-kun, Sawamura-kun, muchas gracias por cuidarlo, no sé qué habría hecho si no se los hubiera pedido— Suga le entrego la mochila con las cosas del niño mientras Daichi traía el cochecito con el bebé dentro.

—No hay de que, fue lindo cuidarlo, aunque Daichi pensaba que se rompería en cualquier momento— rio Suga en lo que Daichi le miraba con las mejillas rojas, la mujer los miro fijamente para después sonreír.

—Bueno, tal vez algún día se los vuelva a encargar un rato, hacen un magnífico trabajo, estoy segura que mi bebé los va a extrañar— y con ese último cometario, se fue. Ellos se quedaron fuera del gimnasio, viendo partir a la madre y su pequeño, Suga miro a Daichi que parecía querer llorar ante la ida del bebé.

—Gracias por ayudarme, Daichi, no lo hubiera hecho tan bien sin ti y tus preocupaciones, serás un gran padre, parece que incluso ya fuiste uno— Daichi volvió a sonrojarse, Suga seguía riéndose de él.

—No hay de que, me gustan los niños y ya tengo practica con Hinata, Kageyama, Nishinoya y Tanaka, es como cuidar un montón de bebés— Suga sonrió con malicia.

—Pues hiciste un excelente trabajo, espero que lo sigas haciendo cuando tengamos los nuestros—

—Por supuesto— cuando Daichi se dio cuenta, Suga ya se había ido a entrenar con los demás, mientras él procesaba la información y se sonrojaba ferozmente.

—E-Espera, Suga… ¡¿COMO QUE CON LOS NUESTROS?! ¡SUGA! —

 **Sonara engreído viniendo de mi pero me gusto el final xD, últimamente mis fics son un tanto tristes así que leer algo que escribí hace poco y ver que es todo diabético me anima bastante, en fin, espero que les gustara y que hayan disfrutado leer esto, o que al menos es sacara una pequeña sonrisa, eso es todo por hoy y nos vemos en el siguiente fic (si quieren) hasta pronto, Bye Bye… Se aceptan reviews ;9**


End file.
